


Estaban allí

by Alhana_Iris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Season/Series 02, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alhana_Iris/pseuds/Alhana_Iris
Summary: Y estaban allí, mirándose sin verse.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Estaban allí

**Author's Note:**

> Una tontería muy corta, insignificante, escrita con el fin de desoxidarme. El insomnio tiene sus particularidades. Drabble ubicado tras la muerte de John en el hospital.

_I took a ride, down your street at night_

_Just to feel, like we haven't changed_

_—Magic, Blue Stones_

**ESTABAN ALLÍ**

Y estaban allí, mirándose sin verse.

Siempre había sido así. Tenían esa facilidad para entregar su propia vida a cambio de la de su hermano. Y la dificultad de abrir los labios para desnudarse, para poner nombre al dolor. Eran esas barreras insuperables edificadas a base de tiempo y palabras huecas las que construían su dinámica interminable. El silencio como salida de emergencia, como método de supervivencia.

Y estaban allí, mirándose, en medio de un desguace desértico, perdidos en la nada. Con el recuerdo de su padre tirado en el suelo del hospital: inerte, muerto, una carcasa frágil de piel y huesos (John, el guerrero; John, el intocable; John, el invencible). Un mito derruido en cuestión de un instante.

Sam era todo venas tensas en el cuello, todo culpabilidad contenida en busca de una palabra de aliento. Y Dean, con la realidad de la pérdida estrangulándole la garganta, solo entendía de rabia. De miedo. De un padre muerto por su causa.

Estaban allí, queriendo encontrarse, y sin embargo a una vida de distancia.

Demonios de culpa.

Vendavales de rabia. 

Silencios heridos de muerte. 


End file.
